


Deal

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Ex-Niffin Alice, F/F, Monstrous, Pre-Femslash, Shadeless Julia Wicker, The Magicians Femslash Week, The Magicians Femslash Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Alice is poring over books, trying to get back to her niffin self after Quentin has brought her back. A new, unencumbered Julia has a proposition for her.





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> These two's arcs are a little blurry for me, but I know I absolutely loved them, so here you go. Sorry if things aren't exactly canon-compliant. For The Magicians Femslash Week, monstrous.

Alice's legs are straight ahead of her on the bed as she examines her hands. She can almost see the sparks of blue that used to course through her entire being. That thought, that it's simply a hallucination, a mere wish nags at her mind. Alice knows she's not was she was anymore. The fact absolutely guts her.

She's keeping herself in isolation. Alice doesn't want to talk, touch or look at anyone else. Quentin's returning visits only cause her pain, while also being irritating. She's busy; she is going to find a way to go back to being that powerful being. Back to being a niffin. Even if it's the last thing she does, which is just might.

There's a knock at the door. Alice looks up, a grimace on her face and a damp rage building in her chest. The door creaks open no matter how much she wishes it wouldn't. Instead of Quentin, though, it's Julia. Julia Wicker, his best friend, ex-hedge witch. They haven't talked much at all since meeting; Alice still considers her the bitch that betrayed her for the Beast, deep down inside. No matter how much she tries to convince others she's not the same Alice, she still holds the same grudges.

"What?" Alice asks. It sounds like an angry quiver, ripped from her throat. Julia closes the door, standing in front of it.

"I just came to see how you're doing. I figured Q was keeping you up here," Julia says. But it's too calm. It doesn't sound sincere. Alice squints in suspicion.

"What do you want?" Alice asks impatiently. "I'm busy."

"I... was wondering about that," Julia says. She walks closer to Alice, tentatively sitting on the bed. Alice looks up from the book on her knees. Julia's confidence shocks her. "When you were a niffin, you had knowledge, right? About magic? All of it."

"Well I'm not a niffin anymore, so I don't know how much use I'll be to you," Alice says. She doesn't get to ask why Julia's asking.

"I think I can help you with that," Julia says. Any words of dismissal Alice is pondering in her head vanish.

Alice chuckles, huffing air through her nose. "What do you mean, you can help me? You're human. Humans are weak pieces of _shit."_

It's Julia's turn to be amused. "Not exactly." She grabs Alice's hand. Closing her eyes, she concentrates on the blonde's hand in hers.

Alice pulls her hand back when she feels it. A burning spark, a flicker of  _something_ in her palm. Of magic. "How-how did you do that?" she asks.

Julia's lips curve into a small smile. "I don't know. But I think that you can help me figure it out. In exchange," Julia offers, "I'll help you find a way back to that. The magic, the knowledge. Everything."

Alice stares at Julia, then glances at her own hand. She tries to remember the feeling, of the magic coursing through her veins. All that knowledge she held. Julia is a way to have that again.

It's a no-brainer. Alice looks at Julia again. "Deal," she says.


End file.
